


Bottom!Dean

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, I'm not good with titles, IT'S GR9, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Cas, all from my insta, bottom!Dean, i don't have a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw this tumblr textpost and I had to write it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom!Dean

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel asked and pressed a kiss on Dean's jawline.   
Dean frowned. "You're the one that asked me all the time why I didn't want to try it."   
"I know. But you don't have to do it, if you don't want it. You know that?"   
Dean nodded. "But I want it. - After all, it can't be that bad. Otherwise you wouldn't get orgasms like that," he grinned, but Castiel could still see how nervous Dean was. - The subject had been there for a while and now, even though Dean was convinced that he wasn't a bottom, he had agreed to try it at least once.   
Castiel smirked. "You're gonna like it," he promised and then moved back so he kneeled between Dean's thighs.   
Dean raised his pelvis, so Castiel could pull down Dean's pants and underwear with one smooth movement. He grabbed Dean's heel with his hand and pulled his leg up. Castiel pressed his lips on Dean's ankle and then let his lips wander over Dean's leg closer to his crotch. Dean gasped quietly and shifted his pelvis slightly, trying to get Castiel's lips to his cock. But Castiel only nibbled on the inside of Dean's thigh, before he leaned back and grabbed Dean's other heel, doing the same as he had done with the other leg. Impatiently, Dean wiggled his hips, moving them closer to Castiel, until he finally felt the other man's lips on his cock. A moan escaped his lips when he felt Castiel's wet warmth around his erection.   
But way too early, Castiel pulled back again.   
"I've got bigger plans for tonight," Castiel grinned when Dean moaned disappointed. He reached over and pulled the bottle of lube out of the drawer and slicked his fingers with it. He immediately noticed Dean's growing nervousness.   
"It feels good, believe me," he said soothingly and kissed Dean. "But if you don't like it, then tell me and I'll stop."   
"It's okay." Dean nodded firmly and kissed Castiel back. Castiel grabbed Dean's thighs and spread them a little more before he gently pressed a first finger inside Dean. Dean squirmed a little bit at the unusual sensation, but didn't protest, so Castiel began to move his finger slowly, giving Dean time to accommodate to the feeling. An inscrutable expression laid on Dean's face, as if he wasn't sure what to think about it. But since he didn't protest, Castiel added a second finger and as soon as Dean's body had stretched enough, moved them faster than before.   
Now he could see that Dean began to enjoy it, even though he still tried to hide it. There were just some small details, for example his pupils were dilated and his breath quickened just the tiniest bit. And when Castiel changed the angle - he knew exactly how he had to do it - and pressed his fingers against Dean's prostate, he finally got a satisfying reaction.   
Dean moaned loud in surprise, his head jerked upright, he looked at Castiel with widened eyes and his pelvis bucked against Castiel's hand.   
"Jesus," he gasped. "What was _that_?!"   
But Castiel just grinned and mumbled "I knew you'd like it" before he continued to fuck Dean with his fingers, aiming for his prostate every time. This way, Castiel elicited the most wonderful gasps and moans from Dean. The hunter threw his head from one side to the other, moaning loud, fingers clenched into the mattress and toes curling.   
"Fuck, Cas!" He bucked his hips up with a breathless groan. "Where did you learn that?!"   
"Nowhere," Castiel murmured and rotated and scissored his fingers inside Dean, making him melt down on the mattress again. "I just know pretty much everything about the human anatomy. For example where the prostate is." He proved his statement with rubbing over Dean's prostate what made the hunter cry out in pleasure. It was unbelievable hot to watch the hunter like this. Dean writhed on the bed, thrusting his hips against Castiel's hand and begging him to do it faster; harder.  
When Castiel added a third finger, Dean seemed to lose every tiny rest of control he'd had left. He had always been very… vocal during sex, but nothing so far could be compared to this. Obscene words and swears floated out of his mouth, between breathless gasps and loud moans.   
"Please Castiel," Dean begged. "Please fuck me. I - ah, fuck - I can't wait. Oh my - _please_!"   
Castiel felt his erection throbbing painfully hard against his pants and he wanted so badly to rip off his clothes and fuck Dean, but at the same time it was so hot watching him like this.   
"Cas," Dean moaned breathless. "Fuck, please!"   
Now Castiel couldn't wait any longer. He yanked his pants open and freed his erection before he pressed his blunt cockhead against Dean's hole, slowly pushing past the tight rim. Dean moaned loud and murmured illiterate words, arching his back off the mattress. When Castiel was buried balls-deep in Dean, he stopped a moment, before he pulled back just the tiniest bit to thrust in again, hitting Dean's prostate. Dean cried out loud and Castiel knew, he was already close to his climax. The hunter's cock was leaking pre-come and Dean seemed to lose it completely. He writhed his body under Castiel's, constantly begging to get fucked harder. Castiel bent down and kissed Dean passionately, his tongue slipping into the human's mouth. A few more times he thrusted hard, hitting Dean's prostate every time, before he shooted him over the edge.   
Dean screamed Castiel's name, his whole body trembling. He tightened around Castiel's cock, massaging him firmly, immediately bringing him to his orgasm too. Castiel thrusted a few more time hard, shooting his come all into Dean, before he collapsed breathlessly on top of the hunter.   
"Dammit, Castiel," Dean murmured hoarsely when he had caught his breath again. "If I had known how good this is… I would've switched earlier." 


End file.
